


The Reunion

by Maitoparrakas



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Family Abuse, Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24735721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maitoparrakas/pseuds/Maitoparrakas
Summary: Set during the episode "Long Live the Lich", just before the commander's assault to the Moon Fortress, a sunspear infiltrates the Lich King's palace, where familiar faces are waiting for her. Originally posted to my gw2-blog sylvari-bouquet.tumblr.com. Song lyrics used are from "Fire Fire" by Flyleaf.
Kudos: 5





	The Reunion

**_Almost thought we made it home,_ **

**_but we don't know this place at all._ **

The sickening smell of decay mixes with the tar. Its black pungent mass is slowly dripping, oozing, pooling, seeping through every crack, leaving every surface it touches viscous. Bones, more than one can count, littering the floor and decorating the walls, like victory trophies, or a warning. Likely both.

Aisha's heart is racing, she adjusts her grip on her blade as she makes her way through the sewers of Moon Palace. She evades the fiery traps with ease, and passes quickly through the torture chambers, not wishing to look the twisted display of dead bodies of the commander more than necessary.

The mocking voice of the lich king echoes through the hall, almost as if he'd be everywhere at once.

"What do we have here? A lone Sunspear. Are you lost? Or does the commander really think so little of me that they sent their lackey to meet me? I'm hurt, truly."

"Show yourself and fight me, you tyrant!" Aisha yells to the empty room. A laughter echoes through the hall, unfazed by her challenge.

"Sunspear, it truly saddens me that I cannot be a proper host and greet you in person. But don't fret, I did prepare you a little gift! As a thanks for being a stubborn thorn for all these years. That should keep you entertained."

A sound of snapping fingers as their cue, three figures step out from the shadows. Their gaunt is erratic and shifting side to side. Aisha's grip tightens ,and she shifts her balance, a sand lion ready to leap.

"Let's say you defeat my champions, and I might entertain the possibility of a warm-up before the real show. However, if you happen to die, I'll just have to sent you back to commander with a proper invitation."

When the torch light illuminates the first face, all air leaves Aisha in an instant, and she falters for the first time since entering the wretched palace.

"Father?"

\---

"I have great news for you, my daughter!" 

His face was beaming, a sight more rare than a rain fall.

"Our family has been chosen to receive the blessing of Awakening, and we have decided that you should be the one to receive this honour."

Aisha's mind blanks out. This is the worst possible news. "Me? But I haven't even finished my studies-"

His face drops to a more awkward smile. It does not meet his eyes.

"Don't worry about simple stuff like that! This is a chance of a lifetime! You'll do our family proud." He gives a pat to her shoulder, and Aisha cannot recall when was the last time he had touched her in a familiar way.

\---

"You threw away a glorious future and disgraced our family line. But look at us, my daughter! In his infinite wisdom and mercy, King Joko has offered his blessing to us, and we have been awakened in his name, to serve his cause!" The figure hisses, poison dripping from his words and his blade.

Aisha takes a step back, as another familiar face comes in to the view.

"Mother?"

\---

"Can't you talk with father about this? I've never said I'd want anything to do with awakening!" Aisha can barely hold her frustration back.

"It's just the way it is, dear." mother says in a same tone if Aisha was complaining about doing chores. "You must understand, ever since your sister married last year, father has been very anxious about your future."

Aisha's anger breaks loose, and floods the room like a storm: "But that doesn't mean awakening is my only option! Why no one has asked what I want! I should be the one making choices!"

Yet her mother continues: "Look, we all have to make sacrifices, and besides, the status of awakened comes with many privileges. Think of it as a blessing in disguise."

"With the cost of my freedom." Aisha mumbles, but before she can even finish, she feels her mother grabbing her face and turning it towards her.

"What good is freedom? Will it keep you sheltered? Will it feed you? That you're free to roam in to the desert and get killed by the first ambush of sand sharks? I've paid the price to keep myself and my family safe and alive. Your grandmother has done the same, as her mother before her. It's your turn to grow up and do the same." With that, her mother leaves the room. Aisha swallows her tears, but the storm is still raging.

\---

"Why did you abandon us? Weren't we good enough for you? We fed you, clothed and cared for you, yet you hurt us deeply, running away. Did you not love us, dear? Did you want to cause us pain?"

The coldness in the voice freezes the air around Aisha.

One figure remains, and like a flood, a terrible realization flashes through her, and grips to her like the inky tar.

The third figure comes to a view.

\--

"Granny! Tell me the story of how Turai Ossa fought in the battle of Jahai again, please?"

"That old story? Isn't this a third time you asked for this week?" Granny continues peel an apple with dexterous hands, holding a beautiful knife that doesn't seem to be designed for kitchen work.

"Please! I even cleaned my space!"

"And fed the Dolyaks?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, fine, if you're so eager to listen this old lady."

"Mother! You shouldn't be reciting that sort of blasphemy! What if someone hears?" Aisha's mother glanced around as if there was already someone listening, or if father had returned earlier than expected.

Grandma tuts, and says: "It's called history, dear, and let them hear. Might be a good lesson, even for you." 

Grandma ignored the exasperated huff of her daughter, and continued to talk to Aisha: "listen well, little bird. It all started when the warmarshal Turai Ossa-"

\---

Years later, during the darkest hour of the night.

"You thought you could sneak out without saying a word?" Grandma was older, wearier, but still had the same sparkle in her eyes like she did when she told Aisha the old stories.

"Grandma, I'm sorry. I can't stay here. I don't want-" Aisha's explanation was cut short with a familiar tut.

"I know, little bird." Her grandma hands her a golden chain, with a decoration shaped like a sun. "Take this, and head west. They will welcome you."

Aisha grabs her grandma for a one last hug, and bids farewell with tears in her eyes: "Thank you for everything."

Grandma keeps her eyes on the lone figure until she disappears behind the dunes and the first rays of morning sun colour the sky.

\--

Grandmother,

she rushes past the two in instant, and Aisha has barely time to lift up her shield to block the dagger. 

Aisha recognizes the design now: a blade of the Sunspears.

She says only one phrase: "Show me what you've learnt."

Her father is first to fall.

With a deep slash to his back, he crumbles down to his knees.

His mouth moves, but if he says something, Aisha can't hear it.

Mother follows soon after.

Aisha pierces the heart, but her blade gets stuck, and she has no time to pull it out.

Her mother's hands reach out, but Aisha is long gone.

\--

Grandmother still stands, relentless in her attacks.

In a desperate move, Aisha flings out the shield, and the dagger flies out from her grandma's hold. Aisha rushes towards it, 

and takes it mere moments before her grandma is on her. Aisha plunges, and the dagger slashes deep to the throat. As grandmother's body goes limp, Aisha catches her.

"Welcome back, little bird."

"I'm home, grandma."


End file.
